I'll fall twice as far
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE][SHOUNENAI][ONESHOT]I know that the moment he finds someone he truly loves, I’ll fall twice as far. HiroxShuichi


TLA: This is to rid the world of this Shu/Hiro fanfic shortage. I know it's only a short thing but every little helps . Oh and I Don't claim to own anything… though I wouldn't mind Hiro… I wonder if Maki-sama will sell him to me… then he can be all mine. Mwhahaha

Hiro: walks in TLA?… what are you laughing at?

TLA: evil look in eyes Hiiiiiiirrrrrooooo glomps You're going to be mine.

Everyone else: sweatdrops

K: Yeah but that will never happen… TLA will never own Gravitation or any of its characters… so leave the crazy fangirl alone. pulls out one of many guns If anyone tries anything against her… I will shoot.

Luna: stars in eyes Arigatou K-kun Eyes drop I'm not crazy

K: laughs slightly Okay Luna… We believe you.

Hiro: tries to escape but fails miserably

Luna: No chance of escaping. Anyway… onto the drabble… it's set before Yuki… so ha take that Mr I'm-so-incredibly-cute-along-with-the-rest-of-the-guys. hearts in eyes as she frowns at Yuki

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi bounded into the room, in his usual, genki way. "OHAYO HIRO!" he shouted to me, next to me of course. I wonder sometimes why I'm not deaf… Shuichi sure seems to think I am.

"Ohayo." I muttered browsing through my maths homework, making sure to add a few mistakes in there, not too many… I know that in the next five seconds it's gonna be ripped from my hands and copied number for n… "hey." I said, trying to act a little surprised, I let out a defeated sigh and drowned out the same 10 words I did every time. "Sure Shuichi you can copy my homework if you want." I watched as Shuichi beamed a grin at me and went to copying my not so perfect homework.

It's not that I mind him copying it, it's just when he's in class he spaces out, and if the teacher saw him with homework to my standard he'd get a little suspicious. "That sounded pig headed" I said to my self, Shuichi must of heard because for a spilt second he glanced at me with questioning eyes, but then realised he didn't have time to stop copying my work since the teacher would come in any second now.

When Shuichi finished he gave me enough time to quickly change my answers back, I mean getting the same answers wrong would be a even more obvious. I managed it in time; the teacher came in not long after I replaced the final answer. We all handed in our sheets and walked back to our desks.

"Arigatou Hiro… I thought I was in trouble for sure this morning." Shuichi said as he leaned over towards me.

"Don't mention it. But I would be a good idea if you did your own work for once," I whispered back, he laughed slightly and leaned back on his chair. I smiled when I saw Shuichi's hair wave softly over his face. So I had a crush on the guy. So what. Ever since we moved into high school and became best friends; I've loved Shuichi. But I can't tell him. He almost certainly doesn't even care in that way we are just friends to him. I can tell by the way he acts. The way he is. And the way I feel when I'm around him.

I wondered how long I had been daydreaming about Shuichi when the bell for the end of first period rang. I must really have it bad for him.

"Hiro?" Shuichi muttered as we packed our stuff into our bags, "Why do you change answers on your homework before you let me take it?" he asked looking up once everyone was out of the class.

I turned round and frowned at him, "I… I don't think it's a good idea if… If we both get exactly…. the same answers." I replied stuttering terribly. I'd hoped that he didn't figure out and I could continue with this silent charade, but that was a stupid idea he was bound to notice one time, even someone like Shuichi.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, jumping towards me and flinging his arms around my shoulders, taking me totally off guard. "You did it for me didn't you. So the teacher wouldn't shout at me. You're such a great friend." I flinched. Those words meant so much to me yet they stung like a swarm of bees. He must have felt me flinch, "Hiro? What's wrong?" there was true worry creeping into his voice

I didn't know what to do, part of me was telling me to kiss them damn beautiful lips; the other half was telling me to tuck my tail between my legs and get the fuck out of there. The former won the vote. I smiled down at him for a couple of seconds whispering "aishiteru." Then I closed my eyes and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips. God it felt so good. The sweet pink skin pressed lightly on my own lips, sending bolts of electricity though my body. My hands roaming until they found the smaller boys hips. I pressed my own body close to his as I savoured this damn perfect moment.

Okay so this is the point where I took the other option of putting my tail between my legs and leaving. A bit late I know, but I couldn't stay. I opened my eyes and saw Shuichi staring up at me his eyes wide in shock. I quickly turned away, grabbed my bag and left the room.

No matter how much I loved him, I knew that was a bad idea. I would never repeat that again. But it was a little too late now. I know that the moment he finds someone he truly loves, I'll be falling twice as far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: is put off by the frown that TLA is still giving him what's her problem?

Tohma: She doesn't know whether to hate you for being cruel to Shindo-kun and taking him away from Hiro. Or whether to drool all over you like she's doing to Hiro now, since you are so cute.

Yuki: frown

Shuichi: In tears of joy Wow! Hiro kissed me. Wow. He loves me. I've got two guys in love with me isn't it amazing.

Hiro and Yuki: HEY! Hiro pushes TLA away, and Yuki hugs Shuichi possessively, still keeping his eye on TLA… And K since he bought out one of his guns


End file.
